Sweet Teeth Experiments
by Cumberbatch Critter
Summary: It's not that John Watson has a sweet tooth, per se...


**Sweet Teeth Experiments**

Sherlock always found time to work in a snide remark about John's eating habits when he had the down time.

When John had ordered a caramel cappuccino, Sherlock had commented that the caramel drizzle was sickly sweet, had too much sugar, and he wondered how John could even _stand_ to eat that, on top of the crème Chantilly and already sweet cappuccino.

John had only smiled, taken a large drink, and ended up getting crème on his nose.

Sherlock had looked disgusted.

When John had bought candy floss from a carnival booth, Sherlock had scoffed and said John was eating spun sugar. He had also remarked that John's teeth were going to rot.

John had only rolled his eyes and pulled a handful of the floss free, placing it in his mouth. The blue floss stained his fingers and he licked the colourful sugar from his fingers thoughtfully.

Sherlock had made a face and strode away.

When John had come home from the cinema with two boxes of theatre candy, Sherlock had remarked that John had a disgusting sweet tooth.

John had only offered Sherlock a handful of Sno-Caps. Surprisingly, Sherlock had taken one.

And crushed it and put it on a microscope slide under the lens of his microscope.

When John had spread a generous amount of honey onto his morning toast, Sherlock had asked him just what he was doing, defiling a perfectly good piece of toast. He claimed that it would get soggy quickly, and soggy toast was nearly as bad as a day without a case.

John had only taken a careless bite, grabbing the Daily Mail off of the kitchen table.

Sherlock had sighed and put a piece of bread in the toaster.

When John had paused outside of Hummingbird Bakery, his eyes roving over the displays in the windows, Sherlock had warned him not to spend his money on pastries. He definitely didn't need the sugar after the large cup of coffee he'd had this morning.

John had only ended up buying a red velvet cupcake for himself and a chocolate sprinkle cupcake for Sherlock.

Sherlock had refused the cupcake and John had smiled to himself.

When John had picked up a candy cane from the supermarket, Sherlock had asked him, dryly, if Christmas was going to bring a whole new round of sweets for Sherlock to hate.

John had only set to picking at the cellophane, eager to break into the candy.

Sherlock had muttered something about sweets and turned his coat collar up.

When John pulled the box of Maynard's wine gums out of the shopping bag, Sherlock gave him one of his annoyed looks.

John only popped the box open and grabbed a handful of the red gums.

Sherlock slid off his stool, padding quietly into the sitting room.

John looked up at him.

Sherlock stared at him.

"... Yes?" John asked, fishing around the box for a black currant-flavoured one.

"As far as I know, John, it is polite to share."

John paused in his search, looking back up at Sherlock. Sherlock held out a hand. John grinned and deposited a handful of the wine gums into Sherlock's hand.

"I wondered, you know," John said, finally finding a black currant gum.

"Hm?" Sherlock asked, peering at the gums in his hand before heading back to the kitchen, placing the candy in his mouth.

"What kind of sweets you liked."

Sherlock paused. "Oh," he breathed. "It was an experiment." He blinked as he looked back to John. "Interesting," he murmured, placing another piece of the candy in his mouth.

John only smiled, looking back to his box of wine gums.

* * *

**Terminology:  
Crème Chantilly - Whipped cream, sweetened with vanilla flavouring  
Candy floss - Cotton candy  
Sno-Caps [if anyone doesn't know what these are] - Chocolate drops with nonpareils  
Wine gums - Similar to gumdrops, but without the sugar coating**

**Ah. I don't know. I read in a story the word 'wine gum', and I immediately sought the description of this 'British' word. [Not sure if it's technically British, but I've never heard it in America.] And then it was a sugary sweet adventure.**

**Reviews are loved! Thank you!**


End file.
